Yours Truly
by FallenGalaxyy
Summary: Viola Topwells. The "New Kid" of South Park. Join her as she gets a taste of this "quiet mountain town".


AN: Hello reader and welcome to my fanfiction! A warning, I am out of practice. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I write this letter to recount the events that has happened over the course of two days since I have moved to this small mountain town. Since my departure of our home in California, I have come to feel homesick. How I miss the warmer weather._

 _The home I reside in is very small but...cozy. I'm growing accustom to the smaller space. The town as well is small. If I really wanted to, I could walk to main street at any given time in 10 min or so. I will be walking myself to school as I will be starting tomorrow._

 _As I write this, I have already finished unpacking all my belongings. It was hard for me to find a place for all my items. As I had not realized that I had so many things. Though I must confess, I'm actually very nervous to live here. My strongest characteristic as never been change. On a closing note, I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Viola._

I lay back on my chair looking over at the crumbled papers of my failed attempts in my trashcan. Letting out a heavy sigh I turn off my desk lamp and get up from my chair. As I ready myself for bed a knock comes from my door. "Come in." I answer glancing at the door. My caretaker Charlotte walks in. "Are you preparing yourself for bed Lady Viola?" She asked. "Yes ma'am." I answer walking over to my bed. There was a still silence as Charlotte lingered at the doorway. "Do you have something to say Charlotte?" I ask laying on my bed and taking my book from my nightstand, opening it from my bookmarked page. Charlotte blushed in embarrassment. "O-Oh! Apologizes my Lady. I wanted to know if you wanted to say anything- you've been quiet" I have been worried…are you okay?" I stay quiet. ' _Should I say something?_ ' "…I'm fine. I appreciate your concern. I'll greet you in the morning, goodnight Charlotte." I finally say. "Of course, Goodnight Lady Viola." Charlotte bows and closes the door. I continue to read my book until I fall asleep.

My alarm wakes me from my slumber. I do my morning routine and get ready. I dress myself in my thick black dress along with my gold and white striped stockings. I hold my black beanie as I walk down stairs. Charlotte greets me. "Good morning my Lady. Sleep well?" "I have, thank you." I reply, sitting down and eating the breakfast laid on the table. After I finished eating I pick up the dishes and lay them in the sink. "Breakfast was delicious as always." I comment. "Thank you, my Lady, you're to kind." She replies, smiling. I collect my beanie, dark red coat, and my brown Mary-Jane's while making my way towards the door. "I will be going to school now, have a wonderful day." I say as I put on my clothing, grabbing my bag and open the door to the cold outside. "Have a successful day in school." Charlotte replies as I close the front of my shared home.

I stand outside the school. "South Park Elementary" I read aloud reading the sign. " _The colors of the building are clashing so bad I could go blind!_ " I thought. " _Not like the kids clothing here are any better._ " I continued, glancing around the front of the school. "Well, here I go…" I say to no one. I grab my schedule from my bag which has my locker number and combination as well. "Locker 420" It read. Walking down the hall reading the locker numbers as I finally found my locker. "Ah, finally." Mumbling to myself as I enter the combination into the lock. " _That's strange. It's not unlocking…_ " I enter the numbers again. No luck. Trying three more times with the same result, I let out a long sigh. " _Maybe I should ask around? Surely there must be someone willing to help?_ " Looking around, I stare upon two children.

Several feet away two boys seemed to be engaged in their conversation, not even caring about the outside world around them. One boy smiled genuinely at the other. The bright blue jacket he was wearing gave me the idea of positiveness. His blonde hair was bright as well, very prominent. I almost sense an innocent from him. The other however was…interesting. He was big. His bright red coat usually coincides with passion, which goes along with his expression and motion. However, he wears a bright blue hat with yellow trim. Very clashing and doesn't seem to…fit with him. I'm cautionary as I walk towards the two.

"Excuses me," I say with sweetness oozing in my voice. This gets their attention quickly. The bigger of the two turns around. He looked very pissed. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he asked. "Eric…" the other boy whispered. " _What is his problem?!_ " I try to stand a little taller. "My name is Viola. I'm a new student here and I have come to ask for assistance." I answer for…Eric. My answer seemed to piss him off even more. "Do I look like a charity to you?!" Eric yelled. Feeling my eye twitch, I let out a crocked smile. "No. You do not." I turn over to the smaller boy. "Do you think you could help me?" The blonde nervously looks at me. He cups his hands. "A-Ah…maybe." He musters. "Wonderful," I walk closer to him. "Aye!" Eric yells. "I was talking to him first! What the-!" "-hell are you going on about Fatass?" someone asked. I payed no attention. "You see, I've tried to open my locker five times now and I can't seem to open it. Do you think you could?" I finish, handing him my paper. He looks over the paper nervously, the paper shaking in his hand.

"I…I think-" The paper was taken out of the blonde's hand. "Hey!" I shout turning over to the thief. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" another boy asked. "Give the paper back, Fatboy!" shouted another running over to swipe the paper out of Eric's hand. "Aye! Get off me Jew!" Eric yelled, backing away from the boy. "Come on fellas, let's not fight again…" the blonde squeaked. ' _Again?! Alright, I've had enough of this._ '

"Excuse me!" I yelled, feeling my face turning red. Not sure out of anger or embarrassment. The boys, as well as other students, turned and looked at me. I walked up to Eric and the other, grabbing my paper and walked down the hall. "I was mistaken on finding help here." I said, making my way towards the office.

Turns out the locker given to me is _broken_ and a new lock will be given within a week. _Joy_. This talk with a staff member has made me late for class. _Wonderful_. I found my way to Mr. Garrison's class. Opening the door, I look around the classroom. The boys from earlier also share the class with me.

 _Absolutely. Delightful_.


End file.
